


How I Characterize Characters in the Harry Potter Fandom

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: I was suddenly hit with an urge to write this, so I thought I'd do just that.  This is an explanation to my readers of how I write the characters, to give you an idea of how I develop them.  And as I mainly deal with smut, this is rather simple to do.





	How I Characterize Characters in the Harry Potter Fandom

Hello everyone!  I hope everyone is staying warm for the winter!  I hope all of you had a good Christmas and a safe New Year.

Today, I want to focus on explaining how and why I characterize the characters I write about, as well as their appearances and physical statures.  This will be a couple of brief paragraphs about 5 main characters that I tend to write about: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy.

As many of you know, I don't focus on the Marauders Era, so there won't be any of them listed here.  I grew up reading the original Harry Potter story line, and the Marauders just never interested me that much.  That, and I enjoy writing about the younger generation out of a sense of longing and remembrance about how I wish my own childhood had played out.

Please keep in mind, also, that I mainly write smut, so I will be approaching each character listed below with a sense of sexuality thrown in.  Furthermore, this is written from the perspective that each character, with the exception of Lucius, is 15 years old.  I think that's a good base age to define these characters with.

Therefore, I hope this list below will help some of you have a more in depth understanding of why I write each character the way that I do, and perhaps this list can help you with your own search for the right character to place in your story.  Please keep in mind that these are _**MY**_ interpretations of each character, and by no means am I demanding that they should always be this way.  If you disagree with how I characterize these people, then that is fine.  It is simply **_MY_** interpretation of each character.  If you have your own interpretation of these characters, then by all means please leave me a comment below explaining them.  I would love to hear from you!

 

** Harry Potter: **

Harry is an incredibly intelligent boy.  He's the kind of young man that observes something before making a decision.  However, he has faults; one of them being that he has a temper, and the other being that he can be impulsive at times.  This stems from not having a stable home life, nor a stable parent figure to teach him the full consequences of his actions, or to provide him with a sense of stability and to teach him maturity and patience.  His temper is born out of frustration at what he perceives as not being heard or listened to.  Which that itself is born out of the horrible home life that he had under Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  When cornered or captured, he's a snarling, vicious young man, ready to defend himself with a fierceness that very few will ever witness, and even fewer people possess.

However, I've often written him as a sniveling, emotional wreck, instead of the fierce fighter I believe him to be.  In my defense, I will say that most of that has to do with the fact that he is often placed in really shitty situations (due to his impulsive nature).  Situations in which there is no easy way out, and of which pleading and crying is really the only way to try and cope with his emotions in the moment.

When he does get his way (usually by force), he can be very dominate, and he feeds on the power that such domination gives him.  Whether it's being a voyeur, or forcing someone physically to do something against their will.  He loves, craves even, that rush of power that he gets from such acts, and it's born out of constantly being so powerless as a child.  Both under the care of the Dursleys, and at Hogwarts.

Ultimately, when I think of Harry, I think of him as "the wild boy".  With a bright smile and mischievous green eyes, he strikes me as a free spirit.  Perhaps he is using that smile to conceal a deeper sadness at all that he has suffered?  I suppose it is possible.  But he's the kind of boy that I could see laughing and playing in a field somewhere, without a care in the world.  I suppose that's part of the reason why I never write him at home with the Dursleys.

Harry's appearance is much like the Fandom has documented him as: lean but muscular from hours of playing Quidditch.  At the age of 15, he stands about 5-feet 6-inches tall, and his hair is glossy black and always disheveled.  His skin is incredibly pale; as white as a sheet of paper, and he has no visible freckles, moles, or birthmarks.  And the only scar he has is the one on his forehead.  He doesn't have much body hair as a teenager, but he does have a bit of a happy-trail, and a reasonable pubic bush for someone his age (whichever age he happens to be in my story).  As with most boys in my stories, I haven't decided completely if he is circumcised or uncircumcised.  I therefore leave it to the "mood of the moment" on which specifically he is.

His penis is.....well, ladies and gentleman, your boy Harry is hung like a goddamn centaur.  Yep.  He's got a giant ol' cock under them robes.  A blessing from his father James, who was very well endowed himself.  There's even a rumor that he can perform self-fellatio with ease....

His testes are of a healthy proportion to the size of his cock but, unlike Ron, this doesn't translate into powerful ejaculations.  He ejaculates about the normal consistency and amount as other boys his age.  If he masturbates while laying down, he can easily splatter his cum on to his face because of the size of his penis, and never mind his hair or whatever wall happens to be behind his head.

His sexuality is not really defined, and I've often felt as if it would be difficult to nail down accurately.  I think he just goes with what feels good and/or right.  If that means that he has a wank session with Ron, then so be it.  Or perhaps he'll get a blow job from Hermione instead.  And while he wouldn't mind fucking anyone, he feels a sense of loyalty to his two best friends: Ron and Hermione.  They are always first in his choice of sexual partners.  Everyone else comes second.

 

** Hermione Granger: **

Hah!  I really enjoy writing about Hermione for the simple reason that I strongly believe that she is a massive slut.  She hides it well beneath that bookworm personality of hers, but deep down inside, she has fantasies and kinks that very few people would ever guess at.  Not even those closest to her knows about them.  And perhaps that is what makes her such an appealing character to write.

Crafty and sharp, there is also a sense of desperation from her.  On one hand, she can be incredibly curious about a topic, and the next thing you know she's begging for something (usually out of fear or from being in a dire situation).  She doesn't care too much about being liked, or about being popular, because the only people whose opinions on such topics matter to her are already her friends, and wouldn't question such things of her anyways.

She's incredibly naive when it comes to sex or sexual topics, but she's a very quick learner....especially if she finds that she enjoys the subject of sex.  She's naturally curious, and WANTS to learn about anything she can.  She also doesn't like to stand out.  This is evident by the fact that one of her kinks is spying on people when they are either asleep or unaware of her presence.  She's definitely a voyeur.

Her appearance is also much like what the Fandom has demanded: she has white, rose-tinged skin, with a pale scattering of freckles here and there (nose, breasts/cleavage, shoulders, back, thighs, etc etc) which blend in with her skin tone.  Her hair is brown and long, but curly.  She stands anywhere from 5-feet 4-inches to 5-feet 6-inches (I'll let you decide), and she has a full figure with no excess fat, and very sensual curves.  Her breasts are perfectly proportioned to her body, and are both full and soft with no droop or sagging.  Her nipples are tan in contrast to the pale skin of her breasts.  I admit to not being an expert on women's breast sizes, so I couldn't tell you what her exact bust measurements are for being 15 years of age.  I just have an image in my head, and I'll let the reader decide what her stats are.

Hermione's vagina is tight, but soft and easily opened with delicate fingers.  Her inner vagina is bright coral-pink, and oftentimes wet from her arousal.  She has a well-defined clitoris beneath a fleshy hood, and her inner and outer labia are both soft and fragile to the touch.  When masturbating, she likes to curl the index and middle fingers of her left hand upwards into herself, while her right hand works over her clitoris.  This causes the young woman to squirt very generously during orgasm.

During intercourse, the inner muscles of her womanhood are very strong, but also gentle on her partner's extremities (penis or fingers).  This will help Hermione to have a relatively easy childbirth later in life.  Her stamina during sex is very good, much to the surprise of her partners, and she is capable of performing for upwards of two hours, and with multiple orgasms.

Her anus is always kept clean; something which she's very proud of.

In regards to her pubic mound, she keeps it trimmed neatly; sometimes to nothing more than a strip of dark brown pubic hair down the front of her slit.

Her sexuality is a bit unique in the sense that she has always considered herself straight, but she can easily be persuaded for the touch of another girl.  As mentioned above, she has many kinks and fantasies that few people would ever guess at, such as voyeurism, watersports (peeing/piss play), submission, and even pedophilia.  And because she's naturally shy (doesn't want to draw attention to herself, as mentioned above), she often finds that when she exposes herself to others through exhibitionism, it gives her a huge sexual thrill.

When cornered or threatened, depending on the situation, she's either a fighter, or she will submit herself to her fate because she's capable of seeing the bigger picture of whatever situation she happens to be in.

She is fiercely loyal to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and loves all three of them unconditionally.  But she is also very possessive of Ron and Harry....those are HER boys.  And she's VERY territorial about that.  And both Harry and Ron know it.  They are the only two people who she will claim as her own in public, but willingly submit to them in private.

 

** Ron Weasley: **

I like Ron (and Ginny) for the simple fact that, as many of you know, I like freckled redheads.  It's always been a kink of mine; ever since I was a little boy.  And I have no idea why.  I just really think they are sexy and cute.

Thus far, I think I've written Ron mainly as a minor character; that is, a character with not much input or many appearances.  I don't want this to be the case.  I WANT Ron to have more of an impact in the stories I write.  But the fact of the matter is that I oftentimes have trouble trying to lock down his personality.  Is he shy?  Outgoing?  Sensitive, or a jerk?  In the books, he often struck me as being all over the place.

Ron has simple loyalties: House Gryffindor, Harry, Hermione, and his family.  In no particular order.  He loves all of them deeply, and wants nothing more than to fit in and belong.  Because of his strict mother, he's a bit timid with certain situations at first, and doesn't always trust people right away.  He's also a bit naive about sex and girls; both of which intimidate him to an extent.

Nevertheless, I suppose I could tell you his stats: he is about 5-feet 9-inches tall as a teenager, with short red hair and....yes, tons of freckles pretty much everywhere.  His skin is so pale that it is almost translucent, however, his freckles give his skin depth and character.  He has bright blue eyes and a soft gaze.  Ron's body is lean, but he is not quite as muscular as Harry.  Thus, many find him to be a bit "lanky" for his stature.  Like Harry, he has little body hair, and only a dusting of pubic hair.

Ron's penis is uncircumcised; very thin, but very, very long.  Long enough that his girth, or lack thereof, is not an issue with any of his partners.  I think he's about 9 inches long, maximum.  His foreskin, and the skin of his shaft, is very soft and spongy.  He is able to move the foreskin down his shaft and expose the glands of his penis with ease.  His glands is deep pink but, like his shaft, it is spongy as well.

His testes are unusually large, and they hold a lot of semen, and produce a lot of sperm.  Ron ejaculates a lot during orgasm, and often shoots his sperm a great distance; sometimes upwards of 5-feet or more.

Ron's sexuality often times leans towards gay, as far as I'm concerned.  By the time he's 15, he's had more sexual encounters with boys than girls, even if that means just having a quick reach-around in the showers.  He has few kinks, such as voyeurism and handjobs; however, what he secretly desires most is his sister, Ginny.  They have a very close bond, and they have both seen each other naked numerous times.  And, while I haven't gone into specifically writing about their relationship past that of my story "The Good Sister", in my imagination they are both sexually active with each other at home in the Burrow when nobody is around.  Nobody but them knows of their intimate relationship.  They feel connected to one-another in a way that nobody can possibly understand.  Only those with siblings of Pureblood origin can begin to understand such a connection, which occurs on a spiritual level as well as an emotional and physical one.

You know what they say.....Incest Is Wincest!  :D

 

**Draco Malfoy:**

Draco has to be one of the saddest, most tragic characters I have ever written about in my life.  And the challenge of writing him is one that I enjoy immensely.

The son of a violent, sometimes abusive psychopathic father (more on that later...), and a disconnected, willfully ignorant mother, he is the very definition of tragedy; an utterly depressed, miserable, and heart-wrenching soul.  I honestly don't think Shakespeare himself could have written a sadder character than that of Draco Malfoy.

He is constantly used by his father as nothing more than an object to forward his status in Voldemort's favor, as well as his own sick goals.  As a child, Draco idolized his father, and wanted nothing more than to please him and to be accepted by him.  Something which he is still trying to do, albeit with more desperation at the age of 15.  By that age, however, he has slowly given up, and has sunk into a deep depression as a result.  He has begun to accept the fact that he doesn't want to follow the same path as his father, and that he has been disillusioned by Lucius for most of his life.

At school, he has withdrawn into himself, and his snarky, snide attitude of superiority from his younger years has been replaced by one of bitterness and resentment at the world around him.  This does not, however, dismiss his occasional teasing of others around him.  But he still desperately clings to the hope of a good life; a peaceful one, full of joy and love.  But growing older, he begins to realize that such a life is merely a fantasy for boys like him.  Something that he can never have.

His mother, Narcissa, loves her only son dearly, but she herself is in a far worse situation than Draco is.  She's the wife of a psychopath who fucks and murders anyone he can get his hands on, and she is passed the point of pretending to be insulted or outraged.  She is simply trying to survive day by day.  And to cope with the immense stress, she has withdrawn into herself much like Draco has.  She has to be indifferent for the sake of her own sanity.

Draco has few friends.  His father's stature as one of Voldemort's closest supporters gives him a certain level of respect in Slytherin House, however, it is resentful and grudging at best.  Even the two goons who followed him around in his younger Hogwarts years, Crabbe and Goyle, no longer associate themselves with him.  His only true friends are Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini; both of whom know, or have a good idea, of what Draco has suffered in his life.  They both feel protective of him, even if they don't always know how to help him.  They are the only two people whom Draco allows himself to open up with, and with whom he can be himself without expectations.

Draco is also very close to his godfather, Professor Severus Snape.  Snape loves Draco very much; something which he has never felt with any other person in his life.  The two do not share a romantic relationship; only a paternal one.  Severus provides Draco with a fatherly companionship that he does not receive from Lucius, and Draco provides Severus with the fondness of a son.  Yet, despite this, Severus knows that he is not Draco's father...something which Draco desperately desires in his life.

Draco's appearance is, like the others listed here, much like the Fandom has described.  He is about 5-feet 6-inches tall, with loose white-blond hair and sharp grey eyes.  His skin is absolutely flawless in every way, and as pale as porcelain.  His body is lean and slightly muscular, and he has little, if any, body hair, and only a dusting of dark blond pubic hair.

His penis is as perfect as the rest of him.  He is uncircumcised, and approximately 6 inches long when erect, and about 5 inches around (not to be confused with "inches wide").  His shaft is soft, and the skin is smooth as well.

Draco's testes are large, which allow him to produce a healthy sperm count.  But the power of his ejaculations during orgasm is not as great as that of others.  However, he still produces a lot of semen during orgasm.  He usually ejaculates on to his lower abdomen, just below his navel, if he is laying down while masturbating.  And most times, he will ejaculate just a few inches.  But the volume of semen he ejaculates is enough to make a significant mess.  More so than most other boys his age.

Draco's sexuality is actually pretty easy: he's gay.  He was never intimate with anyone of the opposite sex and, because he longs for a paternal love from his father, he often seeks such intimacy through sexual gratification; usually with other boys or Blaise Zabini, whom he has an on-again/off-again relationship with.  His father vehemently disagrees with his son's choice of partner; believing that his Draco should be fucking pureblood girls, instead of "wasting his pureblood seed needlessly in the bowels of men".

 

**Lucius Malfoy:**

Lucius Malfoy is a pure psychopath.  He is utterly incapable of remorse, completely without shame, and lacks the ability to feel empathy for anyone or anything.  He views people as objects, not people.  He has no qualms with murdering those whom he sees as obstacles, or to persuade someone or a group of people to do his bidding.  He enjoys torturing and killing others; two things which give him a sense of pleasure and a great rush of power.

Furthermore, he uses sex, particularly rape, as a form of power and control over his victims.  He loves it; craves it even.  It is his preferred choice of terror against his victims, and he does not discriminate between men and women, boys or girls.  He will even rape his own son to accomplish whatever sick goal he has in store.  Lucius usually uses modified curses and hexes to bend his victims to his will, but will occasionally use his physical strength as well.

Lucius began his reign of terror when he was barely into puberty.  He started by killing animals for fun before graduating to humans when he was just 13 years old.  His grandfather would capture half-bloods and Muggles for his grandson to torture and practice hexes upon in the basement of his German castle.  Lucius became quite a proficient killer during his teenage years, and by the time he was 17, he had already raped several people as well.  It is estimated that by the time he was in his mid to-late 30s, he had already murdered approximately 300 people with his own two hands and tortured hundreds more, making him one of the most prolific serial killers of all time.  Such is his brutality that even the Dark Lord himself has had to reign in his violent tendencies from time to time, though he does not openly discourage such behavior, as long as it is not wasteful.

It should be noted that the Ministry of Magic has a file that is 1,000 pages long, kept under Top Secret Security Clearance within the highest levels of the Aurors Office, regarding Lucius Malfoy and his suspected crimes.  It is believed, though not confirmed, that several high-profile Muggle Security Agencies, acting under Top Secret orders from various Heads Of State and high-ranking Military Officials in cooperation with various Wizarding Authorities and the Minister Of Magic, also keep files about notable Wizards and Witches, and Lucius Malfoy is among the highest, most Profiled Subjects studied.

These Muggle agencies include the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States (CIA), the Federal Bureau of Investigations (FBI), MI5 and MI6 of Great Britain, and the Israeli Mossad Intelligence Agency.  Under US Military Doctrine, such information is only available to those of 4-Star General Officer and/or Admiral rank at the highest levels of the Military, and is only approved by the President of the United States as Commander-In-Chief.  Under his or hers orders, such information is available only to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Secretary of Defense.

Under British Military Doctrine, only approved by the Sovereign (reigning Monarch), such information is only disclosed to the Prime Minister, the Secretary of State for the Defense, and the Chiefs of Staff.

Ahem....you get the point.

I really enjoy writing Lucius Malfoy because he's so easy to do.  It's so easy to imagine what horrors he is capable of when you broaden his psychopathy, and it becomes quite simple to imagine him as a psychopath.  And that's really all there is to know about him, because that's really all I ever use him for.  He's just a manipulative, sadistic sonofabitch.

 

And that's pretty much it.  These are my main characters whom I enjoy writing about.  Everyone else is just a background character, or a minor character with no larger role.  Keep in mind, also, that these characterizations are not set in stone.  It ultimately depends on what I'm in the mood to write about, and how I intend to write each character at that time.  This is simply a general overview of how I usually envision each character.  I hope this will give you some ideas about how you can approach each character you write about; regardless of what Fandom you choose.

 

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment on what or how you characterize your own version of the Harry Potter fandom. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
